Wrong
by Lecholls
Summary: Participation au Hidden Desires Contest du Damn Addict Lemon Forum


**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Voici un "petit" OS que j'ai écrit rapidement pour le concours Hidden Desires Contest du Damn Addict Lemon Forum. Sachez que j'ai gagné la première place :-) Et j'en suis pas peu fière ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Gros bisous et à très vite sur Répulsion ! **

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe**

**Jess**

* * *

**LA RELATION INTERDITE: HIDDEN DESIRES CONTEST ! **

**Titre de votre relation: Wrong**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. **

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

** damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes ! **

WRONG (Depeche Mode)

Quand on est jeune, on a tendance à se dire "Moi, je ne ferai jamais ça", "Ca, c'est bien quelque chose qui ne m'arrivera jamais", "Moi, je serai bien plus réfléchi et je ne tomberai jamais dans un piège pareil". Quand on est jeune, on se croit invincible. A l'abri de tout. Je faisais partie de ces adolescents irréalistes qui pensaient pouvoir virevolter entre les éclairs de problèmes, pouvoir sauter les obstacles de la vie, et éviter toutes les tentations. Aujourd'hui, à 35 ans passés, je dois bien reconnaître que je suis loin de l'ado que j'étais alors. Mais avant toute chose, reprenons depuis le début …

_I was born with the wrong sign  
In the wrong house  
With the wrong ascendancy_

Mon nom est Jasper Hale. Je suis un jeune chirurgien pédiatrique au Mount Sinai Hospital de New York. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis aussi un des meilleurs de ma spécialité et mes confrères du continent entier m'envoient les cas les plus ardus. Ma renommée commence à être telle qu'on m'appelle d'Europe et d'Asie pour des avis ou des opérations à réaliser là-bas. Tout ça pour dire qu'au niveau boulot, tout roule plutôt pas mal. Et c'est tant mieux. Parce qu'autant vous annoncer de suite qu'avec un job pareil, il reste peu de place pour le reste.

Pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là.

J'ai eu la chance (oui, pour moi, c'est une chance) d'avoir des parents absents avec une mère hôtesse de l'air (qui a d'ailleurs fini par s'envoyer en l'air avec un milliardaire et dans la foulée a quitté mon paternel, mais soit, on s'en fout) et un père journaliste qui sillonnait le monde avec son calepin et son appareil photo. Et en plus, ils étaient exigeants. Résultat des courses: je changeais de nounou tous les deux mois, n'ayant le temps de ne vraiment m'attacher à aucune d'elles. J'ai aussi l'immense honneur d'avoir une soeur qui a passé les 6/8 de sa vie à nier mon existence, jurant qu'elle aurait préféré être fille unique. A l'heure actuelle, Rosalie hésite encore. Je ne tente évidemment pas par là d'excuser d'une manière ou d'une autre mon incapacité à m'attacher à une femme. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses. Je n'ai pas envie de fonder une famille ni d'avoir des enfants.

Plutôt contradictoire pour un pédiatre, non ?

Je pense simplement qu'il y a suffisamment de belles femmes sur Terre pour ne pas devoir se lier à jamais à la même. Okay, je sais que ce discours fait assez "macho" mais à vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu. J'ai connu quelques relations "sérieuses" et elles m'ont toutes amené, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un lot d'emmerdes. Prenons la dernière en date, par exemple: Alice Cullen, la nouvelle interne en neurochirurgie, qui ne doit son poste qu'à la renommée de son célébrissime frère, Edward. Le gars a une sacrée réputation internationale, bosse comme titulaire neurochir au Seattle Grace Hospital et opère à tour de bras comme certains enchaînent les conquêtes ou les verres dans un bar. Mais bref, la fille était assez mignonne. Pas bête. Et vraiment attachante. Même pour un gars comme moi, c'est dire. Et puis, il y a une règle tacite à l'hôpital: si on sort avec une collègue, on essaye de faire le moins de dommages collatéraux possibles. Bah avec Alice, c'était raté. On est sortis quelques semaines ensemble et on s'éclatait franchement bien. Elle n'était pas prise de tête, avait de la conversation et se débrouillait pas mal quand il s'agissait de sexe. Le problème, c'est qu'au bout de 6 semaines, elle s'est mise à parler de sentiments, de cohabitation et d'officialisation. Alors qu'elle semblait surexcitée à cette idée, tout en moi hurlait "ALERTE ROUGE, QUITTEZ LE NAVIRE". Et comme on m'a toujours dit de suivre mon intuition, c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai appris à mes dépends qu'on ne quitte pas Alice Cullen sans en subir les conséquences. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, mes collègues féminines me fuient toujours comme la peste et je sais par Emmett, mon meilleur ami, kinésithérapeute au Mont Sinai, que la petite peste est allée colporter partout que j'avais une maladie vénérienne. Et bon sang, ça fait 2 mois que j'ai cassé. Il est plus que temps que ça cesse car mon terrain de chasse de prédilection est évidemment mon lieu de travail, surtout avec les horaires de fou que je fais pour le moment.

Et puisqu'on parlait d'Emmett, il y a deux minutes, laissez-moi donc vous parler de mon meilleur pote. Le seul auquel je sois vraiment attaché, d'ailleurs. Le veinard, il peut se vanter d'être sur la liste d'or de Jasper Hale. Où ne figurent que 3 noms. Bon okay, ça fait pathétique. Mais je n'en peux foutrement rien si j'ai du mal à me lier aux autres, si ? Em' et moi avons fait nos études dans le même lycée, dans la petite bourgade de Poughkeepsie. Dès le premier jour, on a franchement bien accroché et il a passé sa jeunesse à se faire toutes mes nounous. Evidemment, ça crée des liens. Et puis, quand il a eu 16 ans, il est tombé amoureux. Pas une petite amourette d'ado. Non. Le vrai grand amour. Celui auquel je ne crois pas et qui pourtant était comme une évidence pour mon frère de coeur. Elle s'appelait Elena et était aussi amoureuse de lui qu'il l'était d'elle. Bref, l'amour fou. Qui vous consume et vous fait faire un tas d'erreurs. 1 an et quelques mois plus tard, leur première erreur était qu'Elena était enceinte en n'ayant pas encore fini le lycée et qu'elle voulait garder le bébé. Ils se sont donc mariés et 9 mois plus tard naissait la petite Bella. Leur deuxième erreur a été quand Elena a pris la voiture, un soir, après avoir laissé bébé Bella à sa maman, pour rejoindre l'Université de Columbia où Emmett et moi étudions. Il pleuvait ce soir-là et elle n'aurait jamais du prendre la route. Le destin l'a frappée au détour d'un croisement, à l'approche de New York. Un crétin s'est engagé sans regarder et Elena a fait une embardée pour l'éviter, sa voiture s'encastrant contre un arbre. Elle a été tuée sur le coup et je me souviendrais toujours de ce soir-là, à la morgue de l'hôpital où nous travaillons aujourd'hui, où mon ami, effondré, m'a avoué qu'il ne parvenait qu'à se dire qu'au moins, Bella était sauve. C'était affreux. Il a pleuré sa femme très longtemps et à l'heure actuelle, 17 ans après, il n'est pas encore parvenu à construire une relation aussi intense avec personne. Je le soupçonne bien de fréquenter ma soeur depuis quelques temps mais je préfère faire l'aveugle, pour ne pas y être mêlé. Surtout que si Rosalie se remet à faire des siennes, je ne pourrais pas être coupable de ses actions. Enfin, j'espère.

Maintenant que vous connaissez un peu mon histoire, laissez-moi vous raconter comment mon épopée a commencé …

Je suis en train de me servir mon premier café de la journée, dans la salle de repos des titulaires, quand mon bip sonne à ma ceinture. Ca fait 11 heures que je suis de garde et je n'ai pas encore arrêté une minute. Je soupire, repose la tasse et regarde celui qui me cherche visiblement désespérément puisque cet appareil de malheur bipe encore et encore. En voyant le nom de l'appelant, je soupire et me dirige d'un pas lourd vers les urgences. J'y retrouve ma très chère collègue, Miss Cullen, avec son titulaire, Alec Volturi, en train de prendre en charge un patient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Elle ne relève pas les yeux du moniteur d'EEG qu'elle est en train d'étudier avec attention et lâche, de sa voix glaciale qu'elle ne dédie qu'à moi:

- Jeune garçon de 5 ans. Accident de voiture. Plusieurs plaies ouvertes à l'abdomen et je suspecte un éclatement de la rate. Et il me faut un IRM mais je suis presque sûre qu'il y a un épanchement sous-dural que je dois traiter.

- On n'a pas le temps pour un IRM, Dr. Cullen. Si la rate a éclaté …

- Je connais mon travail, Dr Hale. Ses constantes sont stables. On le passe à l'IRM et on le monte directement en salle d'op. Je vous rejoins là-haut.

Sur ces mots, elle se saisit du lit qu'elle pousse d'un pas décidé, sans plus de considération pour moi. Je vois Alec qui la toise d'un air fier. Ouais, ils couchent ensemble, y a pas de doute. Avant de passer la porte, elle me lâche:

- Hey, Hale?

- Hum?

- J'aurais appelé un autre chirurgien pédiatrique, si je ne savais pas que tu étais le plus qualifié pour cette opération.

Et elle se détourne rapidement pour aller faire son foutu IRM qui confirmera de toute façon son diagnostic. Les neurochirurgiens ont vraiment une morgue incroyable. Tout est moins important que leur spécialité, c'est horripilant. Alors que je me frotte les tempes, me sentant au bord de la crise de nerfs, j'entends un rire à côté de moi.

- Bah dis donc, elle t'a toujours dans le collimateur.

Je me retourne pour voir Emmett, appuyé contre le bureau des infirmières, prêt visiblement à entamer sa journée.

- Tu crois que sa petite vendetta à mon égard s'arrêtera quand?

- Hmmm … au hasard? Je dirais: jamais!

- Très drôle.

- Tu as froissé son ego sur-dimensionné, paies-en les conséquences.

- Je la note, celle-là. Il y a de grandes chances que je puisse te la ressortir un jour.

Quand il aura froissé Rosalie-la-Magnifique, avec son humour parfois un peu lourd, par exemple. Il éclate de rire tout en lorgnant Chelsea, "notre" infirmière préférée, qui passe devant nous tout en balançant ses fesses plus que tentantes, histoire de nous signifier que la marchandise est toujours "open bar" chez elle.

- Tiens, visiblement, toutes les infirmières n'ont pas peur de ton petit problème de morpions …

- Emmett ! grondai-je, sentant la migraine reprendre ses droits sur mon état général.

- Bah quoi, c'est pas moi qui colporte ces vilaines rumeurs ! Allez, fais pas la gueule, mon pote ! Ce soir, tu viens dîner à la maison !

Je croise les bras et m'appuie à mon tour contre le bureau, un peu moqueur:

- Tu sais, Em', si tu veux un dîner aux chandelles en ma compagnie, il faudra revoir ton art de l'invitation.

- Allez, ça fait une plombe que tu n'es pas venu ! Et pour tout te dire, Bella me rend dingue …

- Tu sais qu'elle a arrêté il y a longtemps d'avoir peur de moi.

- Ce qui est bien dommage !

- Franchement? Jouer sur le fait qu'elle a eu une fois peur de moi parce que j'avais élevé la voix contre votre chien pour l'éduquer et lui dire "Si tu n'es pas sage, Tonton Jasper va venir te gronder!" pour qu'elle soit gentille, je trouvais ça moyen.

- N'empêche que ça marchait !

- Bah ça marche plus.

- Ouais, à croire que t'es plus aussi effrayant.

- Peut-être qu'elle a fini par comprendre que je ne l'engueule jamais.

- Tu pourrais commencer …

- Pour qu'elle se remette à longer les murs dès qu'elle m'aperçoit ? Pas question.

- Au moins, elle se tenait à carreaux. Je te jure, Jazz, cette gamine va avoir ma peau !

J'explose de rire devant son air dépité quand mon bip sonne à nouveau, me rappelant à l'ordre.

- Je dois entrer en salle d'op', Em' mais compte sur moi pour ce soir.

- Quelle heure?

- Je termine ma garde à 16 heures. On dit 19 heures?

- Parfait! Et n'oublie pas ton regard noir en venant.

Je ris à nouveau et m'éloigne d'un pas rapide rejoindre mon cauchemar ambulant. Ca me fait plaisir de passer la soirée avec eux. Ca doit bien faire 7 mois que je n'ai pas vu Bella. Elle a fait un échange linguistique de 4 mois avec un lycée espagnol et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps avant son départ ou depuis son retour pour passer les voir. Surtout avec ma soeur qui doit traîner dans les parages. Comment ça je suis un trouillard? Pas du tout ! La preuve, je vais opérer dans quelques minutes avec mon ennemi juré.

Comme à mon habitude, je suis à la bourre. J'ai eu une urgence à 15h50, alors que j'allais aller me changer et j'ai finalement débauché à 19 heures. Le temps de passer chez moi prendre une douche (parce que j'exècre plus que tout les douches des vestiaires) et de faire la route, il est 20 heures 30 quand je descends de ma moto devant la petite maison de banlieue d'Emmett. Même si on s'entend comme larrons en foire, il faut bien reconnaître qu'Emmett et moi sommes diamétralement opposés. Quand je me suis choisi un appartement dans l'Upper East Side, la terrasse donnant directement sur Central Park, mon meilleur ami s'est choisi une petite maison douillette sur Bay Ridge Street, dans Brooklyn, pour que Bella ait un jardin pour y jouer. La maison est vraiment chouette, même si le quartier n'est pas des plus côtés et Em' s'y plaît vraiment bien. Alors que je grimpe les quelques escaliers qui me séparent de la porte d'entrée, le casque sous le bras, la porte s'ouvre et mon ami apparaît, en pantalon de jogging et t-shirt, tenue plus qu'habituelle quand il est chez lui. Autre différence avec moi qui ai tendance à seulement passer un jeans (et rien que ça) quand je reste à la maison. Mais bon, Emmett a un enfant et se doit d'être présentable pour elle.

- J'ai entendu ton bolide approcher à 5 kilomètres! explique-t-il tandis que je cogne mon poing contre le sien.

- Je suis en retard, désolé.

- Je le savais de toute façon, mais je te préviens, le moineau rouscailleur, et je cite, "crève la dalle, bordel de merde, Pa', il abuse Tonton Jazz!".

- Aïe, je me suis déjà fait une ennemie.

- T'as pas idée!

Arrivés dans la cuisine, il ouvre le frigo et me tend une bière que je débouche sur le coin du plan de travail.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Y a des décapsuleurs, tu sais !

- Tu détestes parce que t'arrives pas à le faire, c'est tout ! fis-je en me posant sur une chaise, crevé de la nuit & journée que je viens de passer.

- Mouais, n'empêche que Mr Décapsuleur, l'inventeur, il se retourne dans sa tombe …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade brune entre dans la pièce en courant et se jette sur moi, s'asseyant sur mes genoux en criant:

- Tonton Jazz, comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

Je ris devant sa fougue et la serre brièvement dans mes bras tandis que ses bras m'étranglent dans une étreinte "d'ours" comme son père lui a appris à en faire. Quand elle s'écarte de moi pourtant, je ne peux que m'étonner du changement qui s'est opéré en elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Bon okay, j'exagère un peu mais tout de même ! Elle était une jeune fille timide et introvertie, qui rosissait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Habillée toujours de choses amples comme si elle avait honte de son corps, elle ne vous adressait la parole que si elle y était contrainte et forcée. Aujourd'hui, c'est une toute autre Bella que j'ai sur les genoux. Je dirais même qu'elle est aux antipodes de la Bella d'avant. Et je comprends maintenant tout ce dont Emmett se plaint depuis des mois. Elle a remisé au placard ses vêtements sans forme et ternes pour adopter un look plus "grunge". Avec des mèches rouges sang parsemées dans la mer de ses cheveux chocolats qu'elle a hérité de sa mère, son jeans gris taille basse qui épouse ses formes désormais bien dessinées, son petit top blanc avec une tête de mort en strass qui laisse apparaître le soutien-gorge assorti à ses mèches rouge, elle est devenue une vraie femme. Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique. Autant que sa mère ne l'était à son âge. Son regard s'ancre au mien qui doit être déroutant pour elle et un sourire taquin se marque sur ses lèvres, à la place de la douce rougeur qui aurait du teinter ses joues. Elle se relève et me fait face, ses yeux toujours dans les miens. Je les baisse, un peu embêté de la dévisager ainsi et me dit qu'elle n'est plus du tout le bébé que je faisais grimper sur mes épaules pour être son fier destrier. Bon sang … Tiens, d'ailleurs, il y a autre chose qui est nouveau et que son top moulant remontant trop haut sur son ventre ne cache pas. Je profite de cette diversion pour dissiper le malaise que je sens naître au fond de moi:

- Dis donc, princesse, c'est quoi ça ? fis-je en désignant le petit bijou mauve qui orne son nombril.

- Oh tu vas pas commencer toi aussi ! Je te pensais bien plus à la page !

- Je le suis. Et j'aime beaucoup les piercings quand ils sont discrets.

- Bah alors !

- Pas sur toi, princesse. C'est tout.

- Pffff c'est bien ma veine que tu sois aussi ringard que mon père ! fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, telle une actrice tragique.

- Dis donc, jeune fille, tu parles comme tu veux à ton paternel mais à moi …

Elle m'offre alors un sourire charmeur et je m'interromps instantanément. La petite Bella n'est décidément plus. Je fais face à une jeune femme pleine d'atouts qui compte à mon avis bien s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins. Elle se rapproche alors de moi, collant ses jambes aux miennes et minaude:

- Regarde de plus près, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ça joli.

- Tu ne devrais déjà pas porter des t-shirts aussi courts! lance Emmett, la tête dans le frigo, en train de pêcher ce qu'il lui faut pour préparer la salade.

Sauvés par le gong, dirons-nous car j'avais du mal à déglutir tellement sa proximité me mettait mal à l'aise. C'est fou comme en quelques mois les choses peuvent changer. Et j'ai un peu de mal à me dire que je peux me sentir troublé par la fille de mon meilleur ami. Bon sang, j'ai changé ses couches ! Bon, un peu à contre-coeur, certes, mais vous auriez vu comment le grand dadet d'Emmett s'y prenait, vous auriez vous aussi voler à sa rescousse ! Après une demi-heure de pérégrinations, la pauvre se retrouvait avec du talc partout sauf sur les fesses et quand il la relevait, le lange finissait toujours par tomber. Un vrai désastre, je vous dis ! Toujours perdu dans mes pensées, je la sens s'éloigner:

- Hannnn, Pa', recommence pas okay ?

- J'arrêterais quand tu m'écouteras.

- Tu sais quoi, Pa'? Laisse croire les nonnes, elles ont plus de temps que toi !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant l'air mutin qu'elle affiche. Em' me fusille du regard tandis qu'elle me sourit à nouveau avant de disparaître tout en lançant:

- Vous me prévenez quand on va ENFIN manger?

Je regarde la porte par laquelle elle vient de disparaître, toujours un peu troublé quand mon ami grommèle:

- T'as vu ? Elle parviendrait à rendre chèvre le plus sensé des hommes.

En effet, Emmett, je ne peux qu'approuver. Je ne devrais pas le penser mais il me vient à l'esprit qu'elle parviendrait aussi à pervertir le plus pieux des hommes. Pour m'éloigner de ces pensées saugrenues, je prends une grande gorgée de bière et soupire. Que m'arrive-t-il, bon sang?

**xXxXx**

- Alors, bonhomme, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

Le petit Dimitri me tend son bras frêle et fait une grimace, sa sucette toujours en bouche. Il a 6 ans et a passé la majeure partie de sa courte vie à l'hôpital. Je le traite depuis sa naissance et nous nous connaissons bien. Il souffre d'une grave pathologie cardiaque qui lui laisse une espérance de vie de 10 ans maximum.

- Pas très bien, Dr Jazz. J'ai mal au coeur.

Après avoir pris son pouls à son petit poignet et à son cou, je l'ausculte au stéthoscope, un peu inquiet. La dernière opération aurait du lui donner un répit de quelques mois, pourtant.

- Décris-moi comment tu as mal.

- C'est à cause de Kate, le docteur. Mon coeur il me fait mal.

Je souris alors, bien plus rassuré. Le petit tombeur de ces dames veut se marier avec ma nouvelle interne, Kate Denali. Sauf que celle-ci vit une romance non-dissimulée avec Garrett, l'interne d'Emmett. Ce que Dimitri n'a pas du manquer puisque c'est Emmett qui s'occupe de le faire bouger pendant qu'il est hospitalisé.

- Ce n'est qu'une fille, bonhomme. T'en trouveras d'autres … de ton âge, de préférence.

- Eh bah moi, j'en veux pas d'autre d'abord ! Je veux Kate !

- Je pense que ta maman n'appréciera pas ton choix.

- On s'en fout de maman ! L'important, c'est qu'on s'aimeuuuuuuuuh !

Je souris de plus belle tout en continuant mon tour d'horizon de son état général. Il termine sa sucette et jette le bâton dans la poubelle près de la porte, d'un geste précis. Je siffle d'admiration:

- Toujours aussi doué !

- Quand je serai grand, je serai basketballeur !

- On dit basketteur.

- On s'en fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiche ! Je serai basketballeur pour prendre soin de Kate.

Je ris à son ton sûr et motivé, un petit pincement serrant toutefois mon coeur en sachant que jamais il ne réalisera son rêve.

- Et toi, elle est où ta namoureuse ?

- Je n'ai pas d'amoureuse, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Et la vilaine infirmière qui sait pas faire les piqûres?

- Jane? Ce n'est pas mon amoureuse.

- Bah je suis content. Elle est vraiment pas gentille ! Même si je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, tu sais !

- Je crois aussi mais je t'assure que ce ne sera jamais mon amoureuse.

- Bah tu sais quoi ? Tant mieux! Et puis d'abord, Déborah, la petite fille chauve, elle est amoureuse de toi !

Déborah est une autre de mes petites patientes. Qui n'a pas beaucoup plus de chance que Dimitri, d'ailleurs. Sa leucémie qu'on pensait avoir vaincu a refait surface et est en train de la terrasser.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu petite pour moi ? demandai-je en me posant sur le lit, ayant fini mon inspection journalière.

- Mais on s'en fiiiiiiche, je te dis !

- Je pense que la protection de l'enfance ne pensera pas comme toi.

- C'est nuuuuul !

Kate fait alors son apparition sur le pas de la porte et le petit rougit de la tête aux pieds.

- Jazz, tu peux venir une minute, s'te plait ? Quelqu'un te demande!

- Okay. Tu prends la relève auprès de Dimitri ?

Mon jeune ami m'offre un sourire radieux et Kate prend ma place sur le lit, après avoir plaqué deux bises sur les petites joues rosies.

- C'est qui ?

- Aucune idée, elle t'attend hors du service. Alors Dimitri, tu sais que les Lakers ont ratatiné les Chicago Bulls?

- Woooow, trop bien !

Je les laisse discuter des résultats de basket que mon interne donne tous les jours à notre patient et m'avance vers le couloir menant aux ascenseurs, en dehors du service de pédiatrie. C'est là que j'y trouve Bella, appuyée contre le mur, pianotant un texto sur son Iphone tout neuf. Ses cheveux tombent devant son visage, sa jambe gauche est appuyée contre le mur et elle porte une tenue plus qu'indécente pour une jeune fille de son âge. Qui ne déplaît pourtant pas à l'homme que je suis.

- Bella ?

Elle relève la tête et la tourne vers moi, me faisant hoqueter de stupeur. Sa lèvre supérieure est fendue et du sang a coulé de son nez. Je réduis rapidement la distance entre nous et me saisit de son poignet, stressé:

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien de grave! Je me suis disputée avec une pouffiasse au lycée mais si papa voit ça …

J'attrape son visage pour le lever vers la lumière, vraiment inquiet et touche son nez avec mon autre main. Quand je la vois grimacer, je demande:

- Ton nez, tu as très mal ?

- Pas trop non. Mais je préférais que tu m'auscultes quand même. Après tout, t'es pédiatre …

Par cette phrase, elle redevient la petite Bella que j'ai toujours connue. Elle a dit ça d'une toute petite voix, un peu timide. Qui ne correspond pas du tout avec son accoutrement. Mais cette petite Bella, je suis pris du besoin impérieux de la protéger. Je me saisis alors de sa main:

- Viens, allons dans une salle d'examen.

_I took the wrong road_

_That led to the wrong tendencies_

Je l'entraîne à ma suite et entre dans une salle libre. D'un geste assuré, je la fais s'asseoir sur le brancard d'examen et elle sourit piteusement:

- Tu le diras pas à mon père, hein?

J'approche d'elle l'appareil à radio et grommelle:

- On va voir si ton nez est pas cassé d'abord. Sinon, avec le beau masque bleu que ça te fera, impossible de le cacher à ton père, même s'il est souvent dans la lune.

Elle se mordille la lèvre, un peu embêtée et balance ses jambes dans le vide, comme une petite fille prise en faute.

- Tiens-toi bien tranquille, ça va durer deux secondes.

Je prends le cliché et recule l'appareil pour en retirer le négatif tout en demandant:

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien de grave, je te dis.

- Nan, rien de grave, on dirait que tu t'es frottée à Mohammed Ali, à part ça …

- Oh je t'en prie, ne commence pas à être surprotecteur comme mon paternel.

- Bella … S'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il t'aime …

- Et si tu agis comme ça, c'est que tu m'aimes aussi ? demande-t-elle, de sa toute petite voix.

Je me retourne pour la regarder qui me toise de la tête aux pieds. Je souris et retire le cliché de l'ordinateur:

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Princesse. Tu poses des questions idiotes!

Je lève la radio dans la lumière tandis qu'elle lâche, un peu penaude:

- Je sais pas, tu viens plus jamais me voir …

- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail. Tu n'as pas de fracture.

- Alléluia ! Beaucoup de travail et beaucoup de petites amies?

- Aussi … souris-je, en reposant le cliché et me lavant les mains pour soigner sa plaie.

- Beaucoup des différentes?

- Je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Parce que tu es jeune encore …

- J'aurais 18 ans dans 4 mois. Et je ne suis plus une enfant ! Même si papa et toi avez tendance à penser que si.

Je ris tout en me saisissant de la ouate et de l'isobétadine sur le chariot près de la porte.

- Et moi aussi j'ai plein de petits amis alors je peux comprendre.

Je me retourne, les yeux ronds. J'en ai presque lâché ce que j'avais en main. C'est à son tour de rire devant mon air dépité et elle hausse les épaules tout en s'expliquant:

- Bah quoi ? Si on m'a donné des yeux, c'est pour regarder ! Des lèvres, c'est pour embrasser ! Et les mains …

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! l'interrompis-je, ne souhaitant pas continuer à visualiser ce qu'elle était en train de m'expliquer.

Je m'avance alors vers elle, tentant de reprendre une contenance:

- Allez, on va te soigner ça et tu n'auras qu'à dire à ton père que tu t'es pris une porte ou le coude d'une amie au volley.

- Tu ne diras rien?

- Promis.

- Merci, Jazz.

C'est alors qu'elle écarte les jambes pour me faciliter l'accès à son visage. Je suis de nouveau complètement déboussolé et stoppe mon mouvement. Pourtant, ce devrait me paraître normal et naturel. Je la connais depuis sa naissance, je l'ai bercée, lui ai fredonné des chansons pour qu'elle s'endorme, je l'ai promenée, endormie dans mes bras. Cette promiscuité ne devrait pas me gêner. Mais c'est devenue une jeune fille plus qu'attirante. Disons, vraiment mais vraiment attirante. Et … bordel, il faut que je me reprenne. Elle tend son visage fier vers moi et ferme les yeux, un léger sourire sur le visage, comme si elle avait perçu mon malaise. Je trempe alors la ouate d'isobétadine tout en demandant:

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Une connasse de ma classe. Elle a dragué Diego.

- Diego?

- Un de mes copains.

- Petit copain tu veux dire?

- Ouais. Enfin, je comptais le quitter. Mais peu importe, j'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.

Okay, Jazz, tout va bien. Ca reste Bella, même si elle te semble complètement différente, plus sûre d'elle, plus fonceuse, plus … charmeuse. Bon sang, je perds complètement le nord.

- Enfin, t'as pas vu sa tronche à elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser frapper sans riposter ?

- Non, ton père t'a mieux éduquée que ça ! riai-je tout en passant le coton sur sa lèvre blessée.

- Mmmh, ça fait du bien …

- Pardon ?

- Ta caresse sur ma bouche …

Je me recule, un peu douché et déglutit péniblement. Elle vient bien de dire ce que je viens d'entendre ? Ses lèvres s'entrouvent délicatement et sa langue vient doucement les lécher, dans un geste on ne peut plus sensuel. C'est la fille de ton meilleur ami, Jazz. C'est Bella. La fille du meilleur ami que tu as au monde. Ton frère de coeur. Allez, on se ressaisit mon grand !

- Tu es très doux quand tu soignes … C'est pour ça que tu es un docteur de choc, j'en suis sûre.

Si je ne la connaissais pas, que c'était la première fois que je la voyais, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle tente de m'allumer. Mais c'est de Bella dont on parle. Donc on se calme, on reste normal et on con-ti-nue. Je m'éloigne pour attraper un linge que je mouille à l'eau chaude pour effacer les traces de sang de son visage. Quand je reviens, son regard me brûle littéralement et je me demande vraiment si je ne suis pas en train de rêver. A mon avis, c'est ça. Je me suis assoupi dans la salle de repos et je fais des rêves idiots. Persuadé que je vais donc me réveiller bientôt, je lave son petit visage en coeur et soupire quand elle argue:

- C'est pas fini … Elle m'a griffée, la saleté …

Et sur ces mots, elle ôte le chemisier qu'elle porte, me dévoilant son soutien-gorge violet tout à fait charmant. Okay, Jasper Hale, on reste concentré. C'est un rêve, juste et rien qu'un rêve. Ceci dit, elle n'a pas menti: elle est griffée sur le bras gauche et sur l'épaule. Je ricane, nerveusement:

- Dis donc, c'est une vraie hyène ta copine.

- Dis pas ça, je te répète que tu l'as pas vue …

- Petit conseil si tu veux que ton père ne soit pas au courant: évite les manches courtes pendant une bonne semaine.

Je reprends de l'ouate et de l'isobétadine pour m'occuper de son bras. Sa main se pose alors sur mon épaule, comme si elle voulait reposer son membre pendant que je la soigne. Sauf que ses petits doigts virevoltent sur ma peau, m'électrisant complètement.

- Tu es vraiment méticuleux …

- Je ne suis pas comme ça avec tous mes patients.

- J'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ? Quel honneur !

- Pour la famille, toujours.

Au moins, si ce que j'imagine être vrai et qu'elle me "chauffe" bien comme je le pense, ça remettra les choses à leur place. Pourtant, quand son regard chocolat s'ancre dans le mien, je me sens perdu.

- Allez, on sait bien qu'on fait pas partie de la même famille.

- Mais c'est tout comme.

Elle baisse les yeux et je la sens déçue. Mon Dieu, faites que je n'aie pas raison car j'aurais vraiment du mal à gérer ça … Alors que je relâche son bras pour me concentrer sur son épaule, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de se perdre sur sa poitrine généreuse. Et son piercing qui me nargue depuis son nombril. Je ne devrais pas y penser et pourtant, je ne peux m'en empêcher … j'adorerais goûter sa peau. Je secoue la tête à cette idée et prends un nouveau coton pour soigner son épaule. Quand je me mets à frotter ses griffures, elle frissonne et je note que la chair de poule s'étend de ses bras à sa poitrine, la rendant d'autant plus tentante. Quand je parviens à défaire mon regard de son carcan violet et que je le reporte vers son visage, je vois qu'elle se mordille de nouveau la lèvre inférieure, sans me quitter des yeux. Soudain, elle se rapproche de moi subrepticement et murmure:

- Jazz …

Sa bouche m'appelle, son corps m'appelle. Tout son être m'appelle. Je ne devrais pas et pourtant, à l'instant même, je ne parviens pas à raisonner. Ses lèvres s'entrouvent, s'approchant des miennes et je sais que je suis perdu. Ma main lâche le coton et caresse son épaule quand je vois mon destin basculer inexorablement …

_I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week  
I used the wrong method with the wrong technique  
_

_Wrong _

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP.

Sauvés par le gong. A nouveau. Je m'écarte d'elle comme si j'avais été frappé par la foudre (ce qui me semble être un peu le cas d'ailleurs) et regarde l'appelant, tentant de soulager de quelque manière que ce soit l'érection qui déforme mon pantalon. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, et vite.

- On m'attend aux urgences. Tout est en ordre, Princesse. Rentre chez toi.

- Jasper …

- On se revoit un autre jour, okay ?

Sans plus oser la regarder, je quitte la pièce, haletant presque. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

_Wrong_

**xXxXx**

Deux jours plus tard, à 22 heures, je sors de la salle de repos où je viens de me faire Chelsea. C'est le seul exutoire que j'ai trouvé pour évacuer la frustration que le petit épisode avec Bella a provoqué en moi. Et je suis encore plus mal. Certes, l'acte en lui-même était franchement bien, comme toujours avec l'infirmière sur qui tout le monde passe. Le seul problème est que j'ai été incapable d'empêcher les flashs du corps à moitié dénudé de Bella d'exploser dans mon esprit. Ca fait donc plus de 48 heures que je suis dans un état second, oscillant entre dégoût de moi-même pour avoir de telles pensées envers la fille de mon meilleur pote et envie de la revoir au plus vite. Pourtant, je sais que je dois l'éviter au maximum, le temps que la petite "fixette" qu'elle a sur moi disparaisse. Si elle ne tente rien, je ne serais pas celui qui fera le pas et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à bosser comme un dingue, enchaînant garde sur garde, pour éviter les invitations d'Emmett. Franchement, je pense que j'en suis capable. Ma partenaire de jeu sort à son tour de la salle, après s'être correctement rhabillée et passe à côté de moi non sans me pincer les fesses en même temps:

- A bientôt, mon coeur?

- Demain, même heure?

- Avec grand plaisir.

Elle me balance un clin d'oeil aguicheur et s'éloigne en balançant du croupion, attirant tous les regards sur elle. Voilà donc mon plan: m'éloigner de ma petite tentatrice et sauter Chelsea autant que faire se peut.

- Hey Jazz, t'as une minute ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de mon pote derrière moi et me retourne, rentrant mon haut d'uniforme dans mon pantalon, tentant de ressembler à quelque chose.

- Em'! Comment ça va mon vieux?

Dire que je suis mal à l'aise serait un euphémisme. Pourtant, il s'agit là de mon plus vieil ami. Je me dois de garder une attitude décontractée. Il penche la tête pour regarder derrière moi et sourit diaboliquement:

- Alors, t'as recraqué pour la belle Chelsea?

- C'est la seule qui ne craint pas mes horribles maladies en fait.

- Tu devrais peut-être commencer à prospecter en dehors de l'hosto, mon vieux. Bientôt, t'auras fait le tour même s'ils renouvellent le stock d'internes toutes les années.

- Ouais, je crois que je choisis la solution de facilité.

- Certainement. Mais tu sais, avec ta belle gueule, tu pourrais même aller recruter aux sorties de lycée !

Je reste coi de sa réflexion, qu'il me sort dans un rire, tout en me tapant sur l'épaule, comme s'il trouvait ça le plus normal du monde. Sauf que j'en ai perdu mes mots et que je dois paraître complètement halluciné.

- Hey, relax, mon pote! T'as de la marge avant d'en arriver là !

Comme je ne dis toujours rien, toujours figé face à ses paroles et la désinvolture qu'il y met, il me regarde un peu étonné puis enchaîne:

- Mais bref, c'est pas pour parler de tes séances de jambes en l'air que je te cherchais !

Heureux qu'il change de sujet, je m'engage rapidement dans la conversation:

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile?

- Bon, je sais de source sûre que ma sale gamine a encore fait le mur ce soir.

Mince, il change de sujet pour me parler … de Bella? Vous allez dire que je mérite bien d'être un peu maudit mais tout de même, cet acharnement du destin est quelque peu dérangeant.

- Et que comptes-tu que je fasse? Que j'installe des barreaux à la fenêtre de sa chambre? Que j'accroche un pitbull sous la gouttière pour quand elle décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette?

- Rien de ça. En fait, ma source fiable m'a informé qu'elle se trouvait à l'instant même à l'Outside.

- La boîte de nuit?

- Nan, le luna park. Bah ouais, crétin, quoi d'autre ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et hausse les épaules:

- Ce qui ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu veux de moi. Et d'abord, qui est donc cette source sûre?

- Jacob Black. Un de ses amis de classe. Je l'ai payé pour qu'il me rapporte ses faits et gestes.

- Le petit enfoiré …

- Il est persuadé d'assurer ainsi sa sécurité.

- Je parlais de toi, Em'!

Mon ami éclate de rire tandis que je tente de dissimuler mon malaise. Cette gamine est folle. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose?

- Bon, donc … ce que j'attends de toi …

- Dis-moi.

- J'aimerais que t'ailles me la récupérer là-bas.

Je veux protester mais il m'en empêche en levant la main et continuant:

- Si j'y vais, ça va faire une esclandre et elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Alors que toi, si tu te pointes, elle acceptera peut-être de t'écouter et ne me reprochera pas de lui avoir mis la honte devant ses amis.

Ses raisons sont logiques mais je n'en reste pas moins très mal à l'aise. Je contre donc:

- Et si elle refuse de m'écouter ou de me suivre?

- Tu la charges sur ton épaule et tu la ramènes fissa à la casa.

- Autant pour l'esclandre, dis donc.

- J'aurais au moins essayé la méthode douce.

- Je sais pas, Emmett … C'est ton rôle après tout.

Il grimace, croise les bras et rive son regard, sérieux, dans le mien:

- Je t'en prie, Jazz. Nos relations sont vraiment tendues pour le moment et je ne sais plus par quel bout la prendre. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'autre chose envenime la situation …

- Em' …

- Tu es comme mon frère. Je te fais confiance comme à personne d'autre. Et Bella t'aime. Elle t'écoutera, c'est sûr. T'imagine pas dans quel état je suis de la savoir là-bas …

- J'entends tes raisons, mon vieux mais j'ai peur de la braquer encore plus.

- Tu ne pourrais de toute façon pas faire pire que moi si je m'y pointais. Mon Dieu, si ma pauvre Elena me voit du Paradis, elle a honte de moi …

Evidemment, il savait qu'il m'aurait rien qu'avec cette phrase. Je me demande toujours pourquoi il passe son temps à essayer de me convaincre autrement alors qu'il suffit qu'il me parle d'Elena pour que je cède. Je lève les mains et soupire:

- C'est bon, Emmett', j'irai !

- Quand?

- Je peux débaucher maintenant. Le temps de me doucher et de me changer et j'y file.

Son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire et il me serre brièvement dans ses bras, tapotant dans mon dos:

- T'es un vrai ami Jazz! Merci mille fois!

Quand il se détache de moi, il hoche la tête de manière entendue et s'éloigne à grands pas, complètement rassuré. Car son pote va prendre en main la situation. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ça pourrait complètement être à ses dépends, par contre! Maudit sois-je, mais je trépigne d'impatience d'aller dans cette boîte récupérer la petite fugueuse.

**xXxXx**

¾ d'heure plus tard, après avoir enfilé un jeans convenable, mes éternelles santiags et une chemise noire, je patiente gentiment devant la porte de la boîte. Je pensais avoir choisi une tenue correcte pour être ici mais quand je vois la "faune" environnante, je me dis que j'aurais pu arriver en bermuda qu'on m'aurait tout de même laissé entrer. Quand vient enfin mon tour, je suis littéralement stressé. J'espère qu'elle est toujours bien ici et en un seul morceau. Mon Dieu, où avait-elle la tête? J'entre dans l'espace enfumé de la boîte et sonde les alentours du regard. Le lieu est plein à craquer. Ca ne va pas être facile de retrouver la petite Bella dans cet amas de corps suants qui se déhanchent au centre du lieu ou qui se bécotent dans les fauteuils. Je m'appuie à la balustrade qui surplombe la piste, scannant minutieusement du regard tout ce qui se trouve en contrebas. C'est alors que je l'avise et que j'en ai le souffle coupé. La petite fugueuse se déhanche comme bon nombre d'ados, tout contre un jeune gars (mais pas aussi jeune qu'elle) qui semble apprécier le traitement. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire est que Cendrillon s'est faite belle pour aller au bal. Selon la version moderne, bien sûr. Une petite jupe militaire, des bottes de motarde, des bas résilles et un mini-top noir qui ne laisse même plus de place à l'imagination. Bordel, encore bien que ce n'est pas Emmett qui est venu ce soir. Il en aurait fait un infarctus. Ce qui est presque mon cas, d'ailleurs, pour tout un tas d'autres raisons. Soudain, son regard chocolat sonde les alentours et accroche le mien. Elle me décoche un sourire de défi, tournant le dos à son partenaire de danse. Et directement ensuite, le profiteur enroule ses bras autour de sa taille fine et elle passe les bras derrière sa tête, le collant à elle, les yeux toujours rivés dans les miens. Diaboliquement, elle descend le long de son corps, frottant le sien si frêle à celui du type qui semble prêt à défaillir. Tout comme moi. Je lève la main et du doigt, lui fais signe d'approcher. Elle hoche négativement la tête, se relève et se retourne vers son ami danseur. Lentement, de la même façon que quand elle lui tournait le dos, elle descend le long de sa jambe, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Et les miens par la même occasion. Il est plus que temps que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne la viole sur place. Je descends prestement les marches et me fraye un chemin à travers la foule. Quand je rejoins les deux "tourtereaux", le mec a sa langue au fond de la gorge de la petite Bella qui n'est décidément plus innocente du tout. Je saisis son poignet qui pend le long de ses flancs et les sépare d'un geste brusque, faisant grogner le gars de frustration.

- Bonsoir, Jasper.

- Non mais à quoi tu joues?

- Ca s'appelle "danser". Je sais que t'as un boulot qui te prend tout ton temps mais quand même, la culture générale, c'est pas pour les chiens.

Je plisse les yeux et gronde:

- Allez, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! Ton père est mort d'inquiétude.

- Ah ouais ? Mon vieux se tracasse? Il est là ? Je le vois pas. Bizarre, non ?

- Arrête ton petit jeu, princesse. Tu n'amuses personne.

- Tu sais ce qui est amusant?

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand je perçois de nouveau son regard de défi. Délaissant complètement son ancien copain de jeu, elle se met à onduler contre moi, frottant son corps déjà bien trop tentant contre le mien.

- Bella …

- Danse avec moi. Tu vas voir, ça va te dérider.

Je me saisis de ses poignets et l'éloigne de moi. Pour ma santé mentale et sa sécurité.

- Non, Bella, on ne danse pas. Je te ramène chez toi.

Dans un sourire, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et projette son bassin contre le mien, créant une délicieuse friction, ses mains toujours prisonnières des miennes.

- J'ai envie de danser avec toi.

- Et moi je veux que tu rentres.

- Une seule chanson et je te suivrais où tu veux, beau blond …

- Princesse …

Lentement, elle défait ses poignets que je ne maintiens plus vraiment et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Son corps vient frotter contre le mien, l'éveillant totalement. Mon jeans devient clairement trop serré pour contenir mon envie d'elle et je me martèle le crâne d'images d'enfants malades pour rester stoïque. Pourtant, quand elle me tourne le dos et frotte ses petites fesses rebondies contre ma virilité éveillée pour elle, cela ne suffit plus. Elle se saisit de mes mains qu'elle pose sur son ventre et se frotte de manière éhontée contre moi. Elle n'ignore rien de mon état d'excitation et en joue. Bon sang, comment vais-je me sortir de ce pétrin ? De la même manière qu'elle ne l'a fait avec le petit con qui nous fusille du regard maintenant, elle enroule ses mains autour de mon cou et colle tout son corps contre le mien. Une feuille de papier ne passerait pas entre nous. Je me sens haleter, mes mains touchant toujours son petit bidou dénudé quand elle se met à onduler d'autant plus, descendant lentement le long de moi. J'hoquète de plaisir quand je sens ses petites mains effleurer mon torse, mes flancs et mes fesses. Elle se relève tout aussi diaboliquement lentement, touchant tout ce qu'elle peut au passage. Quand elle estime avoir assez joué de cette façon, elle me fait de nouveau face, enroulant encore ses bras autour de ma nuque. Son sourire est solaire et elle est parfaitement heureuse de son petit effet.

_There's something wrong with me chemically  
Something wrong with me inherently_

Heureusement pour moi, la chanson s'arrête et la torture également. Je la recule, posant les mains sur ses épaules bouillantes:

- Une chanson. Il est l'heure de rentrer.

- Mais tu as aimé …

- Et maintenant, on rentre. Tu as promis.

Son regard est rivé dans le mien et elle soupire bruyamment, me montrant par là son mécontentement. Toutefois, elle ne rechigne pas, embrasse ses copines qui me dévisagent d'un oeil appréciateur et attrape ma main. Ses doigts se lient aux miens et je me dis que je dois paraître bien pathétique, moi le vieux croulant qui se balade main dans la main avec une ado. Pourtant, quand on la voit comme ça, dansant comme une vraie femme, il est difficile de se dire qu'elle n'a que 17 ans. Même si ça doit être quelque chose que je me répète inlassablement, comme une litanie, pour ne pas commettre une erreur que je regretterais toute ma vie.

Quand on sort de la boîte, elle fouille dans son sac et en retire un paquet de cigarettes, en sort une et l'allume, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde. Remis du choc que cette image m'a donné, je lui retire de la bouche après sa première bouffée, obtenant en retour un regard courroucé:

- Depuis quand tu fumes?

- Depuis quand t'es mon père?

Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai énormément fumé mais j'ai arrêté il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant, ce soir, je me dis qu'une bonne clope me ferait le plus grand bien. Je la porte alors à ma bouche et tire une bonne grosse bouffée, sous son oeil appréciateur. Quand j'exhale la fumée, je jette la cigarette au loin et tranche:

- Il n'y a rien que je trouve plus vulgaire qu'une fille avec une cigarette en bouche, princesse. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

- Pfff n'importe quoi.

- Désolé mais moi, ça me répugne.

Elle me sonde du regard quelques secondes, ressort son paquet et je grommelle intérieurement. Elle va s'en rallumer une juste pour me tester. Elle le secoue devant mon nez puis le jette au loin:

- Alors on arrête la cigarette.

Je souris, heureux d'être parvenu à mes fins et lui tends mon deuxième casque:

- Allez, en selle, Cendrillon. Je te ramène à ton château avant que tu ne te transformes en souillon !

Elle éclate de rire à son tour et met le casque sans rechigner. Je lui tends ma veste, qu'elle passe rapidement pour ne pas avoir trop froid et j'enfourche la moto, la laisse monter derrière moi avant de mettre le bolide en route. Ses petits bras viennent s'enrouler autour de moi, collant son corps parfait au mien. J'enclenche la première, pensant à nouveau à des choses désagréables pour que mon esprit évite de divaguer sur ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire.

Quand on arrive devant leur maison, toutes les lumières sont éteintes, signe qu'Emmett a été retenu à l'hôpital. C'est plutôt rare pour lui mais il arrive qu'il doive mettre ses compétences d'orthopédiste pour certaines opérations urgentes. Si mon ami n'est pas à la maison, le mieux que j'aie à faire est de rester sur ma moto, de la regarder rentrer et de repartir le plus rapidement possible pour éviter tout débordement. Elle descend, ôte le casque et secoue sa chevelure brune qui sent le freesia devant moi, dans un geste à nouveau on ne peut plus sensuel. Je m'empêche de penser à toutes les choses que cela m'inspire quand elle regarde la maison et grimace:

- Papa est encore à l'hôpital.

- Il semblerait en effet.

Elle se mordille encore la lèvre et demande, d'une toute petite voix:

- Tu ne veux pas vérifier que je ne risque rien ? Je meurs de trouille.

- Donc faire le mur, traverser la moitié de la ville à moitié nue et rejoindre une boîte pas super bien fréquentée, tu oses. Mais rentrer chez toi parce que les lumière sont éteintes, tu peux pas?

Elle se mordille la lèvre et baisse les yeux:

- C'est pas pareil, j'étais avec mes copines ! Et puis tu sais bien que j'ai la phobie des espaces noirs ! fait-elle suppliante.

Revoilà la petite Bella que j'ai toujours connue. Un peu froussarde, du genre à ne surtout pas s'aventurer toute seule dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. J'obtempère donc de bonne grâce, éteins la moto et la stationne avant de grimper les escaliers avec elle à ma suite, comme nous l'avons fait de nombreuses fois. Je tends la main derrière moi et je sens directement la clé y trouver sa place. Comme à chaque fois. Voilà quelque chose que je connais. Voilà quelque chose qui me rassure. J'ouvre la porte, allume la lumière de l'entrée et écoute si aucun bruit ne trouble la quiétude de l'endroit. Je fais alors un rapide tour du propriétaire et ressort en quelques minutes, quand je suis sûr que tout est ok. Je la retrouve sur le perron et lui adresse un sourire rassurant. Elle est là, devant moi, comme elle l'a été durant toutes ces années: elle se tord les mains de nervosité, danse d'un pied à l'autre et tremblote un peu.

- Tout est okay, ma belle. Ton père ne tardera pas à rentrer maintenant.

- Merci, Jazz …

Elle ôte ma veste, me la tend et je la passe rapidement, prêt à décamper. Elle s'avance pour rentrer et je me dis que ça a été vraiment facile, finalement. Surtout quand je retrouve cette Bella que je connais et dont je peux planifier les réactions. Alors que je me prépare à descendre les marches au pas de course, sa petite main s'enroule autour de mon poignet. Je me retourne, un peu interrogatif. Ai-je manqué une partie du rituel?

- Tu ne me dis pas aurevoir ?

- Si, pardon.

Je me penche pour lui donner une bise sur la joue mais la traîtresse détourne le visage et mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. Très brièvement avant que je ne me rejette en arrière, complètement électrocuté. Sa petite main enserre toujours mon poignet et je sais d'ores et déjà que je suis perdu. Complètement. Parce que ses lèvres ont une saveur sucrée que mon corps aspire à regoûter au plus vite.

- Princesse …

_The wrong mix in the wrong genes  
I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means_

Elle se saisit des pans de ma veste en cuir et m'attire à elle qui est appuyée contre la partie de la porte d'entrée qui est encore fermée. Mon corps rencontre le sien pour la 3ème fois de la soirée et s'enflamme presque instantanément. Je pourrais reculer. Je pourrais fuir. Le problème, c'est que même mon cerveau ne trouve plus rien à y redire. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes avidement, la dévorant presque. Son goût est carrément divin. Sucré et épicé à la fois. Ses lèvres sont autoritaires, gourmandes. Elles m'explorent comme je l'explore. Mes mains rejoignent ses hanches, nous collant d'autant plus l'un à l'autre. Quand sa langue darde dans ma bouche, caressant la mienne, je suis au bord de l'implosion. C'est fort, puissant, ça nous consume tous les deux. Ca noie tous les circuits de mon cerveau qui devraient pourtant me hurler de me tailler de là, presto. Son bassin vient de nouveau frotter le mien, m'éveillant à nouveau pour elle. Ma main glisse sur sa cuisse, langoureusement quand on se retrouve à bout de souffle tous les deux. Quand je m'écarte d'elle pour la laisser respirer, son goût n'intoxique plus mes neurones et je veux me reculer. Mais ses petites mains me maintiennent fermement par la veste et elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille, haletante:

- Ne recule pas, ce baiser était prometteur …

- Princesse, je n'aurais pas du …

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses du bien … J'ai envie de te faire du bien …

Ma virilité tressaute de joie dans mon pantalon au son de sa voix rauque et des promesses qu'elle recèle et je gémis doucement, mettant tous mes efforts dans la tâche ardue de me convaincre de me séparer d'elle.

- Reste … Fais-moi du bien, Jasper … Oh oui, comme ça …

Sans que je m'en sois vraiment rendu compte, ma main a glissé sous sa jupe et caresse ses petites fesses dénudées par … un tanga. Bon sang, c'est humainement impossible de résister à ça.

_It was the wrong plan  
In the wrong hands  
With the wrong theory for the wrong man  
The wrong lies, on the wrong vibes  
The wrong questions with the wrong replies  
Wrong _

- Continue … touche-moi … partout …

Incapable de me retenir, mon index suit la courbe de son dessous et approche dangereusement de son intimité brûlante. Je suis sur la corde raide (et c'est le cas de le dire, croyez-moi), prêt à flancher. Et je vais flancher. Parce que tout son corps m'appelle. Sa petite bouche rosie par notre baiser m'appelle. Sa voix sensuelle m'appelle. Et je ne peux pas résister. Je suis comme hypnotisé par elle. Alors que mon doigt glisse sous le tissu, elle gémit:

- Oh oui … Jasper, encore!

Alors que j'hésite, sa main droite lâche ma veste et colle ma main par dessus la jupe, à son intimité chaude et trempée pour moi. On gémit à l'unisson, incapables de nous retenir. Bon sang, que dieu me vienne en aide car je sais que je serais incapable d'arrêter maintenant. Je vais la faire mienne et j'en paierai ensuite les conséquences. Mes doigts glissent sur elle et elle s'accroche d'autant plus à moi, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un grand soupir de plaisir.

- Oh oui …

_Wrong_

Pourtant, c'est comme si le Seigneur avait entendu mon appel car j'entends au coin de la rue le bon vieux rap préféré d'Emmett qui résonne à tue-tête, par les vitres ouvertes de la vieille Buik qu'il conduit et qui fait un bruit de tracteur à l'agonie. Visiblement, mon ami a du mal à rester éveillé et doit donc recourir à son arme ultime pour rentrer à la maison sain et sauf. Pour mon plus grand bonheur car j'aurais été dans de beaux draps sinon ! Je me recule rapidement, haletant et croise le regard chargé de désir de ma tentatrice. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, ses joues rougies par ce qui vient de se passer et il me faut tout pour parvenir à me rappeler qu'Emmett débarque. Et que s'il savait ce que je viens de faire, il m'enterrerait six pieds sous terre. Sans prendre la peine de me tuer avant.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! TU ES UNE INCONSCIENTE DOUBLEE D'UNE GAMINE DE MERDE ! fait-il en montant rapidement les marches, le doigt pointé vers elle, la fusillant du regard.

Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Bella et elle hausse les épaules.

- J'ai compris, je suis consignée dans ma chambre, c'est ça?

- ET COMMENT, JEUNE FILLE ! LES POULES AURONT DES DENTS QUE TU N'AURAS TOUJOURS PAS REVU TIME SQUARE ILLUMINE !

L'effrontée lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je cherche la meilleure façon de dissimuler mon malaise.

- C'est bon, Pa', j'ai compris !

Et sur ces mots, elle m'offre un sourire carnassier avant de se détourner pour rentrer rapidement dans la maison. Emmett écarquille les yeux, choqué :

- On n'en a pas fini, Bella !

Il se retourne sur moi:

- On se voit demain, Jazz? Faut que je règle ça.

- Ouais, bonne nuit, Em'.

- Merci encore.

Alors que la porte se referme et que je l'entends hurler au pied des escaliers, je souffle enfin. Je cherchais le meilleur moyen de filer rapidement avant que mon ami ne se rende compte que quelque chose clochait, et c'est lui qui m'offre la porte de sortie. Merci Seigneur de m'avoir empêché de faire une énorme bêtise.

**xXxXx**

Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas revu Bella. J'ai tout fait pour d'ailleurs. J'ai passé les 7 derniers jours à trouver les excuses les plus bidons pour échapper aux invitations à dîner d'Emmett qui veut que je l'aide à remettre sa fille dans le droit chemin (le fou, s'il savait!), à sauter Chelsea (parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ce que je lui fais) et à sursauter à chaque coin de couloir en croyant voir apparaître Bella qui me traque. Tout ça en enchaînant les gardes pour m'abrutir et m'empêcher de penser à ce qui a failli se passer sur ce foutu porche et qui me rend dur à chaque fois que mon esprit l'évoque. Aujourd'hui, on est jeudi et je suis en congé jusque demain soir. Il est donc 16h quand je passe la porte de mon building en sifflotant, me demandant clairement comment je vais mettre à profit tout ce temps libre ! Après avoir salué Nestor, le portier, discuter avec Jacqueline, la réceptionniste, je grimpe dans l'ascenseur avec ma voisine, Ornella. Elle m'offre à nouveau un sourire intéressé. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Et même si cette jolie Italienne est parfaitement mon type, je n'ai pas encore cédé à ses avances non dissimulées. Je mets un point d'honneur à conserver de bons liens de voisinage et j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ne ferait que poser problème.

- Alors, Jasper ? Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Elle dit ça avec son bel accent méditerranéen, me lançant des oeillades, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle accepterait de me voir au sens biblique du terme. Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore craqué encore?

- J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps.

- Oh allez, ne me mens pas à moi ! Tu as une petite amie ?

Je ris devant son air jaloux et veut la rassurer:

- Pas, mais alors pas du tout !

- Un beau garçon comme toi, c'est bien dommage …

La porte s'ouvre alors sur le dernier étage, le nôtre et je me fige en voyant la porte de mon appartement. Bella est assise à même la moquette, les genoux entre les bras, l'air si petite et si fragile. Ornella toussote à côté de moi:

- Dis donc, tu es un menteur, comme tous les autres !

Sans plus un regard, visiblement vexée, elle s'éloigne à pas pressés et entre dans son appartement pour en claquer violemment la porte. Mais je m'en contrefous, pour tout vous dire car Bella a relevé le visage vers moi et je suis effrayé. Elle a de nouveau la lèvre en sang, mais également un oeil au beurre noir et elle semble avoir tellement pleuré que son visage est rempli de mascara qui a coulé. Elle est méconnaissable.

_I was marching to the wrong drum  
With the wrong scum  
Pissing out the wrong energy_

_J_e m'avance vers elle et tombe à genoux à ses côtés:

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Soudain, les larmes refont leur apparition dans ses grands yeux chocolat et elle se jette à mon cou en sanglotant:

- J'ai peur … j'ai si peur …

N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, je la lève dans mes bras et sort mes clefs de ma poche tant bien que mal pour ouvrir la porte et entrer dans l'appartement avec elle. Je voudrais pouvoir la réconforter mais mon âme de médecin me crie que je dois d'abord m'occuper de ses blessures. Je l'emmène donc à la salle de bains et la dépose sur la surface en marbre noir qui couvre mon meuble de rangement. Elle a les yeux baissés, sanglote encore, tandis que je me saisis de ma pochette de médecin de secours que je garde rangée là.

- Qui t'a fait ça, Princesse? Et inutile de me dire que c'est une fille de ta classe, je n'y croirais pas.

Alors que je désinfecte sa petite lèvre qui tremble, elle rive son regard plein de larmes dans le mien et avoue:

- C'est mon copain …

Oh le sale petit c... je vais le buter. Quand je la vois grimacer parce que j'appuie trop fort sous le coup de l'énervement, je tente de calmer mon tempérament pour prendre soin d'elle.

- Diego?

- Non, l'autre. Démétri.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais: tu en as plusieurs.

- Plus maintenant. Je les ai tous quittés …

Elle baisse les yeux et regarde ma main qui s'affaire sur elle.

- Et je présume que ce crétin l'a très mal pris.

- Il est devenu fou. Il a dit qu'il allait me tuer. Et j'ai eu si peur …

D'un coup, elle écarte ma main et se love à nouveau dans mes bras, cherchant du réconfort. Je la serre contre moi, la balançant un peu, tout en caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant que tout ira bien. Quand je sens ses sanglots s'apaiser, je me défais d'elle:

- Allez, on va soigner ça.

Je me saisis du petit pot de crème miracle contre les bleus et en passe sous son oeil, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui en mettre dedans. Elle grimace mais se laisse faire docilement.

- Il faut que tu m'aides … lâche-t-elle d'une voix blanche, ses petites mains s'enroulant autour de mes poignets pour les immobiliser.

- Si tu veux que je le tue, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était déjà au programme.

- Non, c'est ça pas. Je veux pas que papa me voit comme ça.

- Bella …

- Je t'en prie, Jazz. Il va péter un câble si jamais il voit mes blessures …

- Je vais avoir du mal à le rendre aveugle.

- Laisse-moi rester ici !

Pour un tas de raisons, je dois dire non. La première est évidente: mon corps ne m'appartient plus quand elle est prêt de moi. Même aujourd'hui, blessée, dans son jeans troué aux genoux, son petit top rouge très décolleté et … Oh putain !

- C'est quoi ça ? fis-je en me saisissant à son tour de son poignet pour le porter devant son visage meurtri.

- Je …

Ses larmes recoulent de plus belle et je lâche son poignet pour lui caresser la joue.

- Dis-moi, Princesse …

- Il m'a … (pleurs) … il m'a couchée à terre et m'a dit que j'allais être sienne et je … (pleurs) … je me suis débattue mais il était fort …

OH. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE. NON …

- Il m'a dit que je faisais tout pour être excitante. Que je l'allumais. Et que j'allais maintenant passer à la caisse …

Le sale con. Je vais le buter. Peu importe qu'Emmett la voit ou pas car je vais le buter. C'est sûr et CERTAIN.

- Heureusement, une fille de ma classe est passée dans les serres et elle l'a interrompu. J'ai fui et me suis réfugiée ici. Je savais pas où aller d'autre … Et papa … il va le tuer puis moi après. Je t'en prie, Jazz, faut que tu m'aides!

Ouf. Je relâche la respiration que je n'étais même pas conscient d'avoir retenu. Il n'a pas pu mener à bien son petit projet pervers. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va s'en sortir à bon compte mais tout de même. Pour elle, pour qu'elle s'en remette, ce sera plus facile.

- S'il te plaît. Je promets de bien me tenir et de pas te gêner. Faut que tu trouves une solution … Tu m'as toujours protégée et tu sais que ça démolira mon père …

Elle a raison. Si Emmett découvre ça, il va péter un plomb et il ne sera plus jamais le même. Sans compter qu'il changera Bella de lycée et ruinera son adolescence. Je peux gérer ça. Je peux régler le problème et faire que mon ami ne découvre rien avant une bonne dizaine d'années. Quand Bella sera mariée et mère de deux enfants. Elle lève son regard plein d'espoir vers moi et j'acquiesce, me resaisissant de son poignet pour y appliquer de la crème.

- Okay. Mais tu ne fais pas le mur et tu te tiens à carreaux. Et tu ne vois plus ce gars, tu m'entends?

- Promis. Bon, il est au lycée mais je te promets de ne jamais me trouver à moins d'un mètre de lui. Surtout si je suis seule.

- Parfait.

Quand j'ai fini de lui passer de la pommade sur les poignets, je referme le pot et soupire:

- Allez, viens, on va mettre une escalope sur ton oeil, Rocky Balboa

Arrivés dans la cuisine, tandis que je farfouille dans mon frigo que Rosa, la femme de ménage, remplit toutes les semaines pour … personne en fait, elle lâche d'une toute petite voix:

- Dis, comment tu vas trouver une excuse pour que mon père vienne pas jusqu'ici ?

En effet, c'était une donnée à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment pensé.

Une heure plus tard, je referme la porte de la chambre où Bella s'est assoupie, collée à moi. Je l'ai sentie trembler en entendant des voix dans les couloirs et frissonner dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner là tant qu'elle n'était pas endormie. Traitez-moi de malade maso si ça vous chante mais il n'était pas question que je la laisse seule. Heureusement pour nous deux, elle est bien trop retournée pour penser à ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a une semaine. J'avance dans mon salon, ouvre la porte fenêtre et me dirige vers mon coin préféré de la terrasse, là où je vois parfaitement la Bethesda Terrace et la foule de gens qui y passe. Regardant longuement mon téléphone, je soupire un bon coup avant de me lancer. Je compose ce numéro que je sais par coeur et me met à prier pour que ce plan fonctionne. Après quelques sonneries, une voix mélodieuse me répond enfin:

- Mon cher frère, je me demandais justement ce matin si tu étais encore en vie !

Visiblement, Rosalie a l'air d'être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ce qui va franchement faciliter l'affaire. J'entends une vendeuse qui lui propose un autre modèle et comprend la raison de son sourire que je devine: elle fait du shopping, son activité préférée au monde.

- Je suis toujours en vie, Rosie.

- Rho, je t'en prie: ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Alors, comment ça va avec Emmett?

Je l'entends hoqueter de l'autre côté de la ligne et je sais que je tape juste.

- Emmett? De quoi tu parles?

- Ne me prends pas pour un demeuré, soeurette. J'ai vu une des boucles d'oreille de maman traîner chez lui. Alors, à moins que la matriarche ait décidé de laisser tomber Rufus-le-Plein-aux-As pour mon ami plus modeste, je pense que tu passes quelques fois par chez lui.

- Tu ne connais peut-être pas maman aussi bien que tu le crois.

- Mais je reconnais ton écriture quand tu lui souhaites une bonne journée avec des petits coeurs et signé "Rosie", qu'il a accroché au frigo.

- L'idiot !

Dans la bataille des Hale, Jasper mène au score.

- Je réitère donc ma question: ça va bien, tous les deux?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, avec la petite dans les environs, ça doit pas être facile de vous retrouver.

- Ca, tu l'as dit ! Je pense que Bella sait tout et elle ne s'en plaint pas, loin de là. Mais lui veut tellement faire attention ! C'est insupportable.

Maintenant sûr que je suis sur la bonne voie, je porte mon coup final:

- En fait, ce qu'il vous faudrait, c'est une petite escapade à deux!

- Mon frère, tu es un GENIE !

- Oui, je sais! répondis-je, faux modeste.

- Sauf qu'il n'acceptera jamais de laisser Bella en ville …

- Je peux proposer de la surveiller, s'il n'y a que ça.

- Ce serait GE-NI-AL ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Pour nous?

- Bien sûr. Surtout si ça peut aider ma petite soeur adorée à passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami.

- T'es trop mignon. Bon, faut que je trouve la destination.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai vu une affiche en allant au travail ce matin. Bora Bora à moitié prix. Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'y aller, ce serait une bonne occasion !

- Mais décidément, tu es plein de surprises, mon frère !

- Le souci, c'est que le départ est ce soir …

- Oh mince …

- Mais bon, je pense qu'Emmett ne bosse pas aujourd'hui. Tu peux aller le cueillir chez lui en surprise et l'emmener à l'aéroport dans la foulée.

- Je vais faire ça ! Tu es sûr que tu t'occupes de Bella?

- Certain. File le rejoindre. Dis-lui que j'irais la chercher au lycée.

- Merci mon frère! A dans une semaine !

- Amusez-vous bien.

Je reclape le téléphone, pas peu fier de moi. Maintenant, le tout sera de nous tenir à carreaux. Même si quand je vois son air de petite fille blessée, je sais qu'on aura pas trop de mal à être nous-mêmes.

Le lendemain matin, je l'emmène au lycée, malgré ses nombreuses protestations. L'escalope de veau a vraiment fait son effet et un petit coup de maquillage a fait le reste. A part la lèvre fendue, on ne remarque rien. Hier soir, on est passés chez elle rechercher quelques affaires et on a constaté que ma soeur (et moi par la même occasion) a réussi son coup. Emmett nous a appelés de l'aéroport, complètement excité et des mercis plein la bouche. Je sais que j'ai accepté ce que je n'aurais jamais du accepter mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Après tout, je l'ai toujours protégée et je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement maintenant. Elle saute de la moto et me tend le deuxième casque que je vais ranger sous le siège, après voir mis la moto sur béquille. Alors qu'elle remet en place son pantalon slim noir, penchée en avant, j'ai une vue imprenable sur ses fesses adorables. Je déglutis et force mes yeux à se détourner de ses formes parfaites. Allez, Jasper, 6 jours à tenir, tu peux le faire ! Elle se redresse et m'adresse un petit sourire complice, comme si elle l'avait fait exprès. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. Soudain, son regard se fige et elle se rapproche de moi, tremblante. Je sais parfaitement qu'arrive derrière moi le petit salaud qui l'a maltraitée. Alors que mon bras se resserre autour de sa taille, j'entends le fameux Démétri-Je-Suis-En-Passe-De-Ne-Plus-Avoir-De-Dents s'écrier:

- Alors Bella, c'est pour ce vieux loup que tu me quittes?

Je me retourne pour le voir approcher, avec toute la morgue de ses 17 ans et serre d'autant plus ma petite tentatrice contre moi. Elle semble avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et tremble contre moi. Ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point.

- Franchement, t'aurais pu trouver mieux ! Non mais t'as vu le vieux croulant? lâche-t-il à son ami à ses côtés qui ricane ouvertement.

D'un geste, ne réfléchissant pas une minute, je pousse Bella derrière moi et m'avance vers le crétin, l'attrapant par le col.

- Dis donc, petit con, ta mère t'a jamais appris qu'on ne levait pas la main sur les femmes?

Il blêmit un peu mais se reprend vite fait et crache:

- C'est pas une femme ça. C'est un trou ambulant.

Mon poing que je ne retenais déjà que difficilement s'écrase contre sa pommette et il tombe à terre, visiblement sonné. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui, l'attrape à nouveau par le col et le cogne quelques fois par terre tout en assénant:

- Je te préviens mon vieux, si j'apprends que tu n'aurais ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur elle, je t'étripe. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je suis médecin, tu vois. Le scalpel, ça me connaît.

Le pauvre gamin devient tout blanc et tourne de l'oeil.

_Using all the wrong lines  
And the wrong signs  
With the wrong intensity_

Je me redresse alors, massant mon poing quand je vois le regard brûlant de Bella sur moi. Elle franchit rapidement la distance qui nous sépare, jette ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, sa langue prenant possession de la mienne d'un geste impérieux et vital. Son corps épouse le mien, et je la sens sucer ma langue, avidement. Mes mains courent le long de ses flancs, incapable de se retenir. Quand sa petite bouche quitte la mienne, elle l'approche de mon oreille et murmure:

- Tu es mon héros …

Elle se détache alors de moi et monte rapidement les marches du lycée, suivie de près par ses copines. Avant de disparaître dans l'entrée, elle m'envoie un baiser volant irrésistible. Ouais, y a de grandes chances que mes bonnes résolutions ne passent pas la semaine. En attendant, je me saisis du jeune malotru et l'amène au bureau de la préfète de discipline, histoire de ne pas avoir d'ennuis mais que lui en ait.

**xXxXx**

Fin d'après-midi, la tension que je ressens suite au baiser de Bella n'a pas encore disparu. Je me suis pourtant bien fait sermonner par Madame Hawkins, la préfète de discipline pour avoir frappé un élève. Je sais que ce n'était pas très réfléchi mais il a failli violé Bella et en plus l'insultait. Fallait pas non plus exagérer. Ma chance est quand même que le garçon a déjà 18 ans et qu'a priori, je n'aurais aucun souci pour cela. D'autant que la pauvre dame était bien choquée de ses agissements et l'a menacé d'appeler la police s'il portait plainte. Je pense donc être couvert de ce niveau-là. Après ça, j'ai été rappelé d'urgence au Mont Sinai, chose plus que coutumière pour mes jours de congé. Et je ne m'en plains pas. Au moins, depuis, j'ai opéré une fracture ouverte causée par une chute à vélo, j'ai rendu visite à tous mes petits patients et là je sors d'une opération où j'ai du aller récuperer un petit soldat dans l'oesophage d'un gamin de 3 ans. Alors que j'entre dans mon service, pour checker une dernière fois mon patient à la fracture ouverte de ce matin, j'entends Dimitri qui piaille de bonheur dans sa chambre. Je souris, heureux de l'entendre rire et passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir ce qui le rend si heureux. Je me fige en découvrant Bella, assise en tailleur sur son lit, lui donnant des cartes de joueurs de basket d'une collection qui est sortie il n'y a pas longtemps. Le petit les serre contre son coeur, tout content, puis note ma présence et s'écrie:

- Docteur Jazz, ta petite copine elle est trop gentilleeeee !

Quand celle-ci se retourne sur moi pour m'offrir un sourire entendu, je suis tellement subjugué que je ne pense même pas à le détromper. Je m'approche du lit et pose ma main sur l'épaule nue de Bella, lui déclenchant un frisson. Elle a fermé les yeux et sa bouche est de nouveau légèrement entrouverte, comme si ce toucher la rendait … excitée. La vérité est que je le suis, moi, à ce moment-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire autant chez elle, si ce n'est son physique parfait, sa voix mélodieuse ou l'interdit qu'elle représente. Oui, l'interdit me grise. L'interdit me prend aux tripes et me demande d'aller plus loin. D'en prendre toujours plus. De me libérer des chaînes avec lesquelles je me muselle depuis que je l'ai revue. L'interdit me promet un tas de choses plus délicieuses les unes que les autres et la première est le goût de sa peau sous ma langue.

- Jazz?

Je suis tiré de mes pensées obscènes et entêtantes par sa voix douce et je remarque que ma main s'était mise à glisser tout le long de son dos. Le petit Dimitri nous regarde, semblant approuver le couple improbable que nous sommes. Tentant de me recomposer une attitude qui n'est pas hallucinée, je sors mon stéthoscope:

- Allez mon grand, c'est l'heure du petit tour d'horizon. Raconte-moi.

Le garçonnet ôte son t-shirt, habitué et déclame:

- Fais pipi 3 fois, caca pas une fois. Pas de coup de chaud, pas de coup de froid. Pas de pointe dans la poitrine. J'ai mangé à midi tout ce que maman m'a apporté parce que le plateau avait l'air dégoûtant et puis j'ai marché avec Garrett.

Après avoir pris son pouls aux endroits habituels, je lui intime de se recoucher par une main sur son épaule et me met à lui palper l'abdomen.

- Tu as mal si je fais ça ?

Il grimace mais veut faire le fort:

- Non!

- Sois franc, bonhomme.

- J'ai mal.

- Tu as eu mal au ventre aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Souvent?

- Tout le temps.

Je savais bien que sa constipation n'était pas normale. Son ventre est gonflé, ce qui est plutôt mauvais signe. J'appuie sur la sonnette et décroche le téléphone pour réserver un bloc. Quand Jane arrive précipitamment, je rugis:

- Appelez sa mère, nous devons l'opérer d'urgence !

Bella se relève, paniquée et s'approche de moi qui gueule mes ordres dans le combiné. Le petit pleure, hurle et frappe des jambes tandis qu'elle murmure:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je dois l'opérer d'urgence. Il fait une occlusion intestinale.

Elle écarquille les yeux et met sa main devant sa bouche, choquée.

- Tu vas le sauver?

- Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas. Tu peux rentrer à la maison si tu veux.

- Non, je vais t'attendre ici.

- Va dans mon bureau alors.

J'ai un bureau que je n'utilise jamais et où je consulte, parfois, quand j'ai le temps. C'est à dire presque jamais. Elle peut donc m'y attendre sans risquer d'être dérangée. Je lui tends mon passe et m'approche rapidement de Dimitri pour le calmer:

- Hey mon pote, je sais que c'était pas prévu au programme. Mais il y a un problème dans ton bidou et je vais le régler. Tu m'entends? Je vais te réparer tout ça …

- Mais je veux plus avoir mal !

- Justement, mon grand. Justement.

- Tu sais, Jazz, je l'aime vraiment bien ta petite namoureuse !

Il me dit ça, beaucoup plus calme, après que Jane lui ait fait la pré-anesthésie. Quand ses petits yeux se ferment, je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'ils se rouvrent très vite.

Son petit coeur malade n'a pas tenu. Je jette mes gants à la poubelle et me lave les mains, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je pensais avoir quelques années encore avec ce gamin. J'espérais que la médecine avancerait. Qu'on trouverait quelque chose pour le sauver d'ici là. Je suis un idéaliste, voilà tout. Quand l'eau s'arrête de couler, je tourne mon regard vers Aro, le chef de chirurgie. Son visage est fermé, triste. Il connaissait bien le petit Dimitri lui aussi. Il pose la main sur mon épaule et murmure:

- Rentre chez toi. Prends ta journée demain. Je ne veux pas te voir ici.

J'acquiesce, comme un zombie et me dirige vers le vestiaire. Je suis prêt à me déshabiller quand je me souviens que Bella m'attend toujours. Je monte donc au 3ème étage et entre dans le bureau, toujours à côté de mes pompes. Elle se relève du canapé où elle était installé et quand son regard croise le mien, elle comprend.

- Oh mon Dieu …

- Viens, on rentre.

Je tiens toujours la porte ouverte, voulant la laisser passer pour filer d'ici au plus vite. Je veux mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet hôpital et moi. Bella se lève, pose le bouquin qu'elle était en train de lire et s'avance vers moi.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler?

- Je n'ai rien à en dire.

- Jazz …

- Je ne veux pas en parler, non.

Elle se colle à moi et me serre dans ses bras. Mon nez va se nicher dans sa crinière brune et son parfum me réconforte. Lentement, mes mains reprennent vie et se posent sur ses hanches. Je suis dans un état second mais je sais une chose. Cette proximité me fait du bien. Même si elle ne me suffit plus.

_I was on the wrong page of the wrong book  
With the wrong rendition of the wrong hook  
Made the wrong move, every wrong night  
With the wrong tune played till it sounded right yeah_

_Wrong _

Ma tête quitte ses cheveux pour permettre à ma bouche de glisser sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Les siennes me répondent instantanément, aussi avides que moi. Je me prends à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, celle qui est blessée, y mettant toute la passion qui m'emporte à cet instant précis et elle gémit sous l'assaut. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'allumer complètement. Mes mains glissent sous son top, dans son dos et je reclape la porte du pied pour l'emmener jusqu'au bureau où je la fais s'asseoir, nos lèvres toujours soudées. Je sais que je suis guidé par la tristesse et l'amertume mais pas que ça. Non, je suis tellement incapable de penser en ce moment que toute raison m'a quitté et que je fais enfin ce que mon corps désire ardemment. La faire mienne. Ici même. Et je ne peux pas attendre. Ma langue fourrageant toujours dans sa bouche, je remonte mes mains le long de ses flancs, caressent ses petits seins dressés par le désir et me décide en une fraction de seconde: je me décolle d'elle, lui ôte son top rapidement et dégrafe son petit soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Quand sa poitrine s'expose à ma vie, quelque chose explose en moi et je sais que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. J'ai envie de lui faire du bien. Exactement comme elle me l'a demandé. J'ai envie de voir sa petite bouche sexy crier mon nom dans la jouissance, me suppliant de continuer encore et encore. Ce que je ferais sans rechigner. Plutôt que de replonger sur sa bouche, mes lèvres descendent sur ses épaules et rejoignent son sein droit, dont la pointe est dressée pour moi. Quand celles-ci se referment sur lui, elle glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et me collent à elle tout en frissonnant:

- Oh oui, Jasper … j'attends ça depuis si longtemps …

Je me fige sur ces paroles et relève mon regard, interrogatif, sur elle.

- Je craque sur toi depuis si longtemps. Tu es mon héros … mon fantasme …

Ses mots devraient me faire réagir et me faire fuir au plus vite. Or, ils ne m'attisent que d'autant plus. Le feu qui m'anime est sans limites et je gronde:

- C'est ta dernière chance de reculer, Bella. Si je commence, je ne m'arrêterais pas …

- Qui oserait te demander d'arrêter? fait-elle dans une petite moue craquant.

_Wrong _

Ces paroles finissent de sceller notre pacte et ma bouche plonge à nouveau sur son sein qu'elle dévore. Je mordille, suce et lèche, goûtant à sa peau si délicieusement sucrée. Elle se contorsionne sous mes caresses, les mains appuyées derrière elle sur le bureau. Je veux lui faire du bien, je n'ai que ça en tête. Je relâche donc sa poitrine et caresse sa joue:

- Couche toi sur le bureau …

- Mais …

- Fais-moi confiance, Princesse, tu vas adorer ça.

Elle obtempère alors et s'étend sur la table, m'offrant la plus belle vue qui soit. Pourtant, elle est encore bien trop habillée pour moi. Sans la lâcher des yeux, mes mains déboutonnent son slim noir et le font glisser le long de ses cuisses laiteuses. Elle se mordille la lèvre, dans l'expectative et je m'affole devant son petit string en dentelle noire, assorti à son soutien-gorge qui est allé s'échouer à côté de mes pieds.

- Tu ne devrais pas porter des choses aussi affriolantes, Bella. C'est humainement impossible de résister à ça.

- C'était bien mon but, sourit-elle, relevant un pied sur la table et écartant les jambes, s'offrant ainsi totalement.

Je déglutis en tentant de rester calme et reprend où je m'étais arrêté. Mes lèvres courrent de son cou à ses seins qu'elles cajolent encore longuement. Ma langue darde alors sur sa peau et continue son chemin, jouant avec le piercing qu'elle a au nombril un long moment. Quand mes dents s'en emparent pour le tirer un peu, elle gémit, les yeux fixés sur moi et halète ensuite:

- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas.

- Je n'aime pas l'effet de dingue que ça a sur moi.

Elle gémit de plus belle et ma langue reprend sa course folle. Je la sens retenir sa respiration quand celle-ci caresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse à la limite de son intimité.

- Jasper …

- Quoi, ma belle ?

- Fais-moi du bien …

_Too long _

_Wrong_

Voulant plus que tout autre chose la servir dans ce domaine, mes doigts écartent son dessous et ma langue s'aventure dans ses contrées intimes, déjà humides pour moi.

- Oh bon sang, c'est bonnnn …

Quand je la vois trembler de plaisir sous ma caresse, je suis transporté. Ma main retient son tanga pour me faciliter l'accès et je lape son clitoris comme un dément. Elle gémit, se tortille sur le bureau et prononce des paroles incohérentes. Quand je m'arrête, elle relève le visage vers moi et me fusille du regard. Mais elle voit que je n'ai pas changé d'avis, surtout quand je descends le dernier rempart de vêtements pour le jeter au loin. N'ayant plus aucune barrière, je reprends mon office, la faisant haleter dangereusement.

- C'est encore meilleur que ce que je pensais ! souffle-t-elle, péniblement.

Je relève la tête, étonné.

- Tu veux dire que … ?

- Jamais. Tu es le premier qui me fait ça.

Soudain, un doute m'étreint et je me vois obligé de demander:

- Suis-je le premier … pour tout ?

- Non, Jazz. Tu n'es pas le premier. Tu le sais, je te l'ai dit. Maintenant respire, tu deviens tout vert.

Mais la culpabilité me ronge. Je souffle:

- Tu es si jeune …

- Mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans. J'en aurais bientôt 18. Et je te veux, Jazz … je te veux tellement.

Je suis à deux doigts de flancher. Pourtant, quelque chose me retient. Elle semble s'en apercevoir car elle se redresse et me fait face, son regard sûr rivé dans le mien:

- Et toi aussi tu me veux. Mon Dieu, sens comme tu es dur! fait-elle en attrapant durement ma virilité dans sa petite main, à travers le pantalon.

_I was born with the wrong sign  
In the wrong house  
With the wrong ascendancy_

L'éclair de plaisir qui me traverse suffit à finir de me convaincre. Je la recouche sur le bureau, lui faisant lâcher sa prise et tombe à genoux, lui écartant les jambes sur mes épaules.

- Tu l'auras voulu, Princesse !

Ma langue rejoint à nouveau son intimité brûlante et ses jambes tremblent de part et d'autre de moi. Pourtant, je veux faire plus encore. Je glisse un doigt en elle et la trouve toute prête pour moi. Ma bouche dévore son clitoris tandis que j'insère un deuxième doigt que je recourbe pour trouver ce point sensible en elle qui la fera jouir. Quand je note un mouvement d'elle, je relève la tête un moment pour voir qu'elle s'est saisie de ses seins et fait rouler ses mamelons entre ses pouces et ses index. Cette vision finit de m'embraser et je reprends mes baisers, accélérant davantage la cadence. Soudain, sa respiration s'affole et devient erratique et je sens ses parois se refermer sur mes doigts dans de longs spasmes, tandis qu'elle hurle mon nom en se tordant de plaisir. Calmement, mes gestes accompagnent sa redescente sur Terre et je me relève quand j'entends sa respiration redevenir plus régulière.

Ses yeux brillent de plaisir et sont rivés sur moi qui tente tant bien que mal de me contenir pour ne pas la prendre violemment dans l'instant même. Sauf que ma petite tentatrice semble être prise de la même fougue que moi. Elle se redresse en position assise sur le bureau et me coince entre ses cuisses tout en lâchant, gourmande:

- Hum! Encore!

Ses lèvres se collent aux miennes et c'est à son tour de me déshabiller. Alors qu'elle suce ma langue avidement, me projetant des images salaces sans le vouloir, elle se défait deux secondes de moi pour m'ôter ma blouse de chirurgien et l'envoyer valser plus loin. Ses petits ongles glissent sur mes pectoraux et mon ventre, jusqu'à atteindre la barrière de mon pantalon vert. Soudain, elle me repousse complètement et saute à terre, se retrouvant debout devant moi. Elle fait glisser l'habit et mon boxer par la même occasion. Obéissant, je lève une jambe après l'autre pour qu'elle m'en débarrasse, sans lâcher sa bouche. Pourtant, rapidement, elle s'écarte à nouveau de moi et me pousse un peu, pour me faire asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui font face au bureau. Je trépigne d'impatience de la voir grimper sur moi quand elle s'agenouille devant moi et, les yeux rivés dans les miens, murmure:

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien.

J'en perds la voix et j'en oublie de respirer. Non, elle va tout de même pas … Sa langue interrompt mes pensées en lapant ma longueur dur comme la pierre. Je gémis, rejetant la tête en arrière quand je sens ses seins se coller à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et qu'elle me prend entière dans sa petite bouche si pulpeuse.

- Oh Bella, ne fais pas …

Mais déjà, elle creuse les joues et me suce comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Je dois m'accrocher aux accoudoirs pour ne pas attraper ses épaules et la marquer en serrant trop fort. Soudain, elle me relâche et pose un regard candide sur moi:

- Je suis encore si jeune … Montre-moi comment tu aimes qu'on te fasse du bien …

Sauf qu'elle ne parait pas sincère pour un sou avec son petit sourire carnassier sur le visage. Sans me lâcher des yeux, elle part de mes jumelles, léchant toute ma hampe avant d'aspirer délicatement mon gland. Oh bordel de merde …

- Montre-moi, Jasper. Montre-moi comment tu aimes qu'on te suce …

Je gémis en entendant ses mots et donne involontairement un coup de hanche pour emplir sa bouche. Elle n'est plus la petite Bella. Plus du tout. C'est la déesse du plaisir, rien de plus rien de moins.

- Oh oui, continue, prends ma bouche !

Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, que j'attrape, et lui intime un mouvement. En bonne élève, Bella aspire et lèche allègrement. Alors que je me sens au bord de l'implosion, elle resserre les dents et je grogne de plaisir.

- Bella …

D'un coup de rein, je m'enfonce au fond de sa gorge et elle parvient sans même forcer à bloquer son réflexe de déglutition. Quand mon membre atteint le bout, je suis au bord de la jouissance et j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir me retenir si elle continue comme ça. Je me saisis alors de ses épaules et la recule de moi, le plus loin possible.

- Que …

- Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps si tu continues …

Mal m'en a pris car il n'en fallait pas plus à ma petite démone pour continuer. Sa petite main se saisit de ma virilité et y applique un mouvement dur et obstiné. Contrôlant à grande peine mes gémissements, je la détache de moi et la relève, en même temps que moi. Nos yeux s'accrochent à nouveau, comme s'ils ne pouvaient se séparer trop longtemps. Elle m'offre un nouveau sourire carnassier et recule d'un pas, butant contre le bureau.

- Tu vas me faire tienne?

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Depuis si longtemps, Jasper …

J'acquiesce alors et contourne le bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir et me saisir d'un préservatif que je gardais là par sécurité. Quand je reviens me positionner devant elle, son regard ne quitte plus ma hampe et je me sens fondre. Elle me tire alors le préservatif des mains, arrache l'emballage et place le petit disque sur ma queue. Qu'elle déroule excessivement lentement. Je gémis sous son assaut et me maintiens à ses épaules, cherchant à me contenir. Elle est si incroyablement sensuelle que le moindre de ses gestes m'envoie sur orbite. Quand tout est en place, son sourire se fait d'autant plus mutin et elle s'asseoit sur le bureau, ouvrant les jambes, découvrant son intimité luisante. N'attendant pas d'autre invitation, je me positionne à son entrée et, d'un coup sec, m'empale en elle. Deux gémissements s'élèvent à l'unisson et nos souffles sont erratiques. Bon sang ce qu'elle est serrée et chaude. C'est une sensation merveilleuse. Incapable de me retenir, je me mets à la marteler, mes mains glissent sous ses fesses et l'attirent d'autant plus à moi. Elle scande mon nom dans un chant érotique et ma bouche rejoint son sein gauche pour le cajoler, tandis qu'elle a pris appui derrière elle sur le bureau, amplifiant encore la sensation de nos deux corps enchevêtrés.

- Oh mon dieu, Jasper, c'est si …

Elle s'interrompt quand mes mouvements s'amplifient, criant de plaisir. Je la sens proche du précipice quand elle se recule d'un coup, me faisant sortir d'elle. J'arque un sourcil dubitatif et plus que frustré et elle me repousse avec un sourire narquois. Quand j'ai reculé d'un pas, elle descend du bureau, me fait un clin d'oeil et se retourne pour se coucher face contre la table. M'offrant une vision idyllique de son corps offert.

- J'ai envie que tu viennes en moi comme ça …

- Bella …

- Viens Jasper, viens me faire du bien.

Ne pouvant de toute façon plus tenir l'animal affamé qui est en moi, je me glisse à nouveau dans son intimité trempée, saisissant ses hanches pour maintenir le cap. Quand je bute tout au fond d'elle, la sensation est décuplée et je me sens presque au paradis. Ses cris sont plus intenses, signe que le plaisir est augmenté pour elle aussi. Je me mets à la marteler sauvagement, ne prenant même plus soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Je suis pris dans une frénésie sans nom et je suis si proche de la délivrance …

Souhaitant la voir hurler mon nom de plaisir une fois de plus, je la redresse vivement et plaque une de mes mains sur un de ses seins faisant rouler son téton entre mes doigts, l'autre main rejoint son intimité. Elle gémit, crie, accroche ses mains dans mes cheveux et les tire de toutes ses forces. Enfin, elle tremble sous mes assauts et hurle mon nom. Je sens ses jambes céder sous elle et la recouche sur le bureau pour pousser en elle violemment. Mon plaisir atteint son maximum et j'explose en elle dans un rugissement, jouissant comme jamais je n'ai joui. C'est au delà du plaisir physique. Je suis littéralement transporté. Ma virilité continue de tressauter longtemps en elle, déchargeant tout ce désir que j'ai d'elle depuis des semaines. Quand je sens ses parois se refermer sur moi dans un deuxième orgasme consécutif, l'entendre supplier mon nom de continuer me rend presque dur à nouveau.

_I took the wrong road  
That led to the wrong tendencies_

Je reste enfoui au fond d'elle un long moment, tentant de récupérer un souffle et de redescendre sur Terre comme je peux. Elle semble en faire de même car elle ne remue pas d'un pouce, toujours appuyée contre la table. Quand je me sépare d'elle, j'entends comme un hoquet de déception et me débarrasse rapidement du préservatif. Alors que je lui tourne le dos, je sens ses deux petites mains s'enrouler autour de ma taille et son corps parfait se coller au mien.

- Merci …

Je ris doucement et tranche:

- Tu ne devrais pas me remercier. Ce que j'ai fait était très mal.

Je me retourne et la vois bailler aux corneilles. Je dégage une mèche de son visage et caresse ses joues rosies par ce qu'on vient de faire. Elle me sourit tendrement, avec de tous petits yeux. Je lui prends la main et l'emmène jusqu'au canapé où je m'installe et la couche sur moi. Elle se love contre mon torse et soupire de bien-être. C'est une sensation étrange et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être complet. Accompli, même. Alors que ses doigts jouent distraitement sur mon torse, elle pouffe.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Je pense à mon père. Il est persuadé que je suis amoureuse.

Qu'elle remette Emmett sur le tapis brise la bulle de félicité dans laquelle je me trouvais et je grimace un peu. Elle pose son menton sur mon torse et rive son regard dans le mien:

- Tu vas le dénoncer?

- Qui ça?

- L'homme que j'aime.

_I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week  
I used the wrong method with the wrong technique_

Je comprends où elle veut en venir et en reçoit un coup au coeur. Elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de moi. Ce n'est pas bien. On ne peut pas. Pourtant, mon propre coeur me dit autre chose, alors qu'il tambourine dans ma poitrine comme un malade. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé et pourtant. Bella fait battre mon coeur. J'ai envie de plus avec elle. Mais je ne le peux pas. Il faut que je coupe court à toute cette histoire, même si ce qu'on vient de faire n'était clairement pas le moyen de le faire. Je soupire:

- Il a du souci à se faire, tu sais. Ton père pourrait le tuer.

- Alors, c'est une chance que j'aie bientôt 18 ans …

- Bella …

Mais avant que je puisse lui faire part de mon avis, elle me fait taire en collant sa bouche à la mienne, effrontément. Et quand sa langue caresse mes lèvres, je perds pied dans la réalité et rejoint ce petit coin de Paradis qu'elle m'offre et qui n'est que provisoire. Quand nous sortirons d'ici, les choses cesseront entre nous. Malheureusement.

_WRONG._

* * *

**Alors ? Reviewwwwws ? **


End file.
